A variety of containers have been developed for the collection and storage of needle syringes and other sharps. A primary function of the containers is to provide a rigid enclosure that protects individuals from becoming injured by an exposed sharps. This function is especially significant in the handling of used sharps during disposal. Used sharps that are not properly contained pose a risk of serious injury to personnel who handle the used sharps. Accidental contact with a used needle can result in the transmission of various pathogens, including human immunodeficiency virus (HIV). In view of the risks associated with exposed sharps, sharps containers provide a safe way to store sharps during transport and disposal.
A frequent problem encountered with sharps containers is limited storage capacity. Many sharps, including syringes and blood collection devices, have long and narrow geometries. When a number of elongated sharps are dropped into a sharps container, the sharps tend to accumulate in a random and disorganized manner, with many sharps piling up in an uneven arrangement. In some cases, the sharps may be propped up on one another in a criss-cross pattern, creating relatively large void spaces between the sharps. The void spaces can occupy a significant amount of the volume of the container, reducing the storage capacity of the container and increasing the frequency in which the container must be emptied or replaced. It is therefore desirable to minimize the accumulation of void spaces between sharps as sharps are collected in the containers.